Sakine Meiko
Biographical information Gender Female Age 16 Height 162cm Weight 47kg Product information Ownership Nanameue-P (斜め上P) Daigoman Initial release April 11, 2008 Type Derivative Language Japanese Illustrator Daigoman Affiliation Crypton Future Media, Inc. SEGA Website http://www.nanameue.com/ http://pixiv.cc/daigo86/ Sakine Meiko (咲音メイコ) is an officially recognized derivative. The term "Derivative" is used here to describe a fanmade Vocaloid character that is based on an already existing character. Contents https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Sakine_Meiko# hide#History #Concept ##Etymology ##Appearance ##Relations #Music featuring Sakine Meiko #Marketing ##Merchandise ##Video Games #External links #Navigation HistoryEdit She was conceived through the efforts of Producers working with MEIKO's voice, When many producers wondered if MEIKO was an older-sounding vocal, or younger-sounding vocal. (They quickly set on KAITO's voice since he sounded older.) Because of this, MEIKO had become forgotten because of Hatsune Miku's popularity, leaving her behind. MEIKO in particular did not have the younger sounding voice of the released VOCALOID2 voicebanks released at the time and therefore was not as appealing as they were to the Vocaloid Otaku based fandom. https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Illu_daigoman_Vocaloid_SakineMeiko-img1.jpg Sakine Meiko holding MEIKO box, illustration by Daigoman https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Illu_daigoman_Vocaloid_SakineMeiko-img2.jpg Sakine Meiko illustration by Daigoman ConceptEdit Sakine Meiko was established by Nanameue-P to push the limits of the VOCALOID software to make MEIKO sound younger. Her official setting is "the MEIKO who came into the music trend in the age of 16" (i.e., she is not a younger MEIKO variation but MEIKO when she was young) and Nanameue-P is "the producer who rediscovered MEIKO in her youth". She was later made famous by the PV "Honey" featuring her and other derivatives such as Hachune Miku, Yowane Haku and Akita Neru, as well as the UTAU Kasane Teto alongside official Crypton VOCALOIDs. Unfortunately, Nanameue-P has not disclosed the voice configuration so far, though theoretically, she carries a younger voice (and perhaps higher-pitched voice as well) of MEIKO. Etymologyhttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Sakine_Meiko?action=edit&section=3 Her name of Sakine　咲音, literally means "Blooming Sound" and has the same pronunciation as 先音, "Preceding Sound," i.e., she precedes Hatsune Miku. Her family name is sometimes shared among her other fanmade "siblings", MEITO in particular. Appearancehttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Sakine_Meiko?action=edit&section=4 Sakine Meiko's design is reminiscent to that of MEIKO. She has light brown hair styled into teased bob. She has a side swept bangs and her eyes are brown and large, done in a style similar to illustrator Kei. On her left upper arm is the black mark "00 MEIKO", its significance is currently unexplained, though it may likely be homage to MEIKO's mark being CRV1. Her top is red-orange sleeveless crop top with a black hem. The rest of her attire follows the same color scheme. She has a red choker, wears fingerless gloves with computerized print, a frilled skirt with a white belt, and another belt that hangs on her left side. She wears light brown boots with white fur trim, and has headphones. Relationshttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Sakine_Meiko?action=edit&section=5 *MEIKO: Source of inspiration *MEITO: Older brother Music featuring Sakine MeikoEdit |} |} |} MarketingEdit Sakine Meiko is one of the Vocaloid derivatives that became officially recognized by Crypton Future Media, the publisher of the Character Vocal Series for VOCALOID2. The other derivatives bearing this distinction are Hachune Miku, Akita Neru, Yowane Haku, and Tako Luka. Merchandisehttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Sakine_Meiko?action=edit&section=8 Official licensed Sakine Meiko figurines have been produced, such as Nendoroid Puchi and a scale model. Video Gameshttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Sakine_Meiko?action=edit&section=9 In the rhythm game, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- (series), Sakine Meiko is an available character. If the player does not choose her for a long time, she will get angry. https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/File:FiguNendo_Puchi_Meiko.jpg Sakine Meiko and Meiko Nendroid Petit figurines https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sakine_Meiko_TinierMe.jpg Sakine Meiko "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/Tinier Me collab) https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sakine_Meiko_PD_Arcade.jpg Sakine Meiko as seen in the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade External linksEdit *Surprise Party: Nanameue - 斜め上P公式ブログ *daigomanのblog: Daigoman *Nico Nico Pedia The contents of this page have been duplicated and expanded on the Fanloid Wiki (link). Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Orange Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters